Techniques for providing information relating to the location of user equipment within a wireless telecommunications network are known. In one approach, provided the user equipment has connectivity with at least three base stations, it possible to determine an approximate location of the user equipment using triangularisation. In an alternative approach, global positioning system (GPS) technology is provided within the user equipment and this is utilised to obtain the location of the user equipment. Once the location of the user equipment is known, this information can be utilised by network applications to provide location-specific services.
WO 02/085049 discloses a method for deferred location reporting in a cellular network. When it is desired for the location of user to be monitored, a user is identified and a deferred location report for that user is requested with the trigger location change event being a change of routing area. The request message is forwarded via the GMLC and the MSC to the RNC currently supporting the user. The RNC monitors the user to see whether it changes area or not. When the RNC detects a change of area it sends a location report message. The location report message identifies the new area in which the user is currently located, which may be provided either by geographical coordinates or some information related to the structure of the network. This information is then provided back via the MSC and GMLC to the requesting client. This requires the user equipment to provide an active signalling connection by maintaining the user equipment in or triggering the user equipment into the ready mode. In an alternative arrangement, predefined areas can be monitored instead of predefined users and every user which enters or leaves a particular service area is reported.
It is desired to provide an improved technique for determining the location of user equipment.